


Drawing Meadows

by atomicdetectivehideout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicdetectivehideout/pseuds/atomicdetectivehideout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can barely keep his eyes open in class but a blank page is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Naturally he must take it. </p><p>Based on a prompt found on Facebook!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Meadows

 

It was Monday morning in math class. Definitely the worst time of the whole week. Castiel could barely keep his eyes open, let alone pay attention to the lecture. He could barely… finish a train of thought. He glanced at the clock again. Only three minutes have passed since he last did. Yep. That sounds about right.

 

Cas drops his chin to his chest and bounces his eraser on his desk. This class might only be forty five minutes, but first thing Monday morning, it’s basically on its own time plane. A small snore to his left catches his limited attention and he glances over. There is Dean Winchester, popular sports boy sitting behind and to the left of his desk. Cas isn’t big on following the sports teams of the school, but he knows Dean is on at least one and they might have even won something last semester because of Dean? He’s not sure on the details, other than Dean is most definitely popular. And so asleep right now. Cas has never seen Dean asleep before, but he’s willing to bet Dean is deep in a REM cycle right now, drool certainly only a moment away from dripping.

 

Dean's binder is open in front of him, blank and primed for notetaking, pencil slack in his grip. Castiel can't help himself. He leans forward and doodles a quick flower on the blank page. Dean startles awake; he must have jostled Dean. Dean blearily blinks. He glances at the teacher, the blackboard, then the clock before settles back into his chair. Cas waits five minutes (which, surprisingly, seem to tick by at their normal rate) before leaning over to draw another flower. Dean doesn't stir this time and Cas goes back to paying attention (or not paying attention) to the math lecture.

 

He isn't exactly sure how much time passes before Dean wakes up again. It's a more natural waking up process this time and Cas only notices because he can hear Dean shuffling in his chair, probably moving to stretch because Cas can hear a joint cracking and a sigh.

 

He risks a glance behind him. Dean is looking in confusion at the paper in front of him. It seems like he's noticed the flowers this time. Dean looks up and catches Cas’ eye. He raises an eyebrow in question at Cas. Cas looks down at Dean's paper and shrugs. Dean just smiles in response and Cas goes back to focusing on the teacher.

 

***

 

There are finally only five minutes left for this class. Cas yawns before starting to quietly get his belongings ready to go. The teacher is wrapping up and just about to assign homework. He risks a glance over his shoulder at Dean. Dean is hunched over his binder in concentration, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He almost looks like he might be taking intense notes on the class except Cas can see what he's working on. The two flowers are no longer alone; Dean has filled the page with a meadow. Cas’ two flowers are in the foreground, surrounded by the suggestions of more flora. There’s a path that winds through the rolling hills spotted with trees that lead to the setting sun in the background and soft, fluffy clouds in the sky.

 

Cas could have seen Dean crumpling up the page and throwing it at someone, or throwing it out when Cas wasn’t looking. To be honest, Cas has to admit to himself, he doesn’t actually know Dean, so he had no way of knowing what Dean was likely to do. But he never would have bet on adding to the drawing, making it complete.

 

Dean is finishing up a tree when he notices Cas is watching. He gives his lips a small lick and winks at Cas. Cas can feel his cheeks getting warm. He hadn’t meant to get caught staring. He feels like he’s just found out a secret about Dean: he’s just as dorky and cute as everyone else.

 

The bell finally rings and everyone rushes to leave, chairs scraping and papers crumpling as they’re crammed into backpacks. The teacher is yelling over all the sounds to remember to do the homework questions on page three hundred and ninety four, but most of the students have already left. Cas hates the immediate rush to leave the room and while he readies his things to leave before class ends, he’ll wait until most people are gone. Dean, for some reason, is lingering behind, drawing in hand.

 

“I like what you’ve done to my drawings,” Cas says to him.

 

“I decided the page was a little too empty. So I filled it.” Dean says with a huge grin. “Looks like we make a good team.”

 

“Looks like.” Cas can feel his cheeks flushing again.

 

“Here. You should keep it.” Dean thrusts the paper into Cas’ hand, and gives him another smile before leaving the class. Cas watches him in confusion as he leaves. He looks down at the drawing in his hand. At the bottom of the page, Dean has signed both of their names and scrawled a quick note, _Wanna collaborate again?_ And his number.

  
“Oh,” is all Cas can think of to say. Dorky, cute, and popular sports boy has given him his number. He quickly pulls out his phone, ignoring the students starting to trickle in for the next class, he texts a quick message to the new contact. _How about this Friday?_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr wasting my life [here](http://atomicdetectivehideout.tumblr.com/).


End file.
